Forever Loved
by Youko-Akira
Summary: Karasu won his fight with Kurama. He muses over the event and spends some "quality time" with the fox's corpse. Rated for citrus-y actions between a person and a dead body.


Forever Loved

Summary:

Karasu muses over Kurama's death, and spends some quality time with the redhead's corpse, one shot

Warnings:

R-rating for slight gory details and citrus-y situations with a dead body

**xxx**

"…3…2…1… and with Contestant Kurama incapacitated, I declare Toguro Team's Karasu the winner!"

Such was the word of the announcer girl. The cheering from the crowd was annoyingly loud. The scene of my fox's beautiful death was more than enough to quench their thirst for blood. Yes, this was the most beautiful death I have ever had the pleasure of executing. Every moan, every scream, every painful moment he endured was utterly captivating. The blood pouring from each gash, the way he struggled for life… so mystifying. And his face… every contortion of pain seemed to flee all to quickly. The last few moments he lived, the fear in his eyes was amazing. The way his lips trembled, the final closing of his eyes, they were all so dazzling.

I couldn't leave his gorgeous body for the low-class bugs to devour. No, I took it. It earned me a wave of protest from his friends. The leader of the group, Urameshi, looked like he was ready to kill. The small one, the fire rat, he showed no emotion. But the aura around him betrayed what he felt. He wanted me dead, and by his hands. But I paid no attention. In killing my fox, I made him mine. I picked up his beautiful, limp figure and retreated to a remote part of the island. So here I am, sitting in the moonlight with my lovely corpse. I know I must dispose of him at some point, but I wish to spend a little more time with him. And I must prepare him for the afterlife. His clothes are torn, caked with blood, ugly now. I must dispose of them. My fox will not pass into the next life in such attire. So I undress him, slowly.

If I had one regret about this, it would be that I could not take this lovely creature before the murder. To here him moan not in just pain, but in pleasure as well. To come inside him, and to make him come as well, to kiss his full lips, to make him mine not just in spirit, to possess that luscious body, all would be welcomed. To take his life just after orgasm, preserving the look of delight on his face forever. Yes, that would be perfect. But I must focus not on what could have been, but in what is happening now. Finally, the rest of his clothes are gone. I bring him to a small river, the only one on the island, and lower him into the water. It doesn't take long to clean him. But I must be careful not to damage his body further. The deep, wide gashes are flaw enough.

Seeing this naked body free of blood… is very… arousing. I may be sick, morbid, but I do not care. I caress my fox's dead corpse, running my hands over every perfect crease, every sculpted muscle. How can one not love him? My fingers make their way downwards, and before I know it his limp flesh is in my grasp. How wonderful this could be were he alive… Can you feel it, Kurama? Can your spirit detect my touches? I know it cannot, but somehow I just can't stop. I lay him down on the grass, still wet from the river. Kneeling over and bending down, my lips touch his. Cold and lifeless… But having him in death is the only thing I can accomplish now. Why, when I know no response will come, do I feel so good taking this corpse? The kiss becomes deeper, even though I know my fox cannot feel.

Oh Kurama, did you ever know this ache? The ever-present pain of not possessing that whichyoulove? It's enough to… drive one insane. I know it, Kurama. I know it all to well. I don't know how or when I became so… obsessive in my love, but the feeling of needing someone when you have no chance… It takes something out of your soul. Eventually the pain subdues you, and you are drowning in your love. It consumes you… it's who you are. Then anger comes, and you can no longer distinguish between the ones you care for and your enemies. The anger at them for shunning you, for throwing away your love, is unbearable. Part of you hates them, despises them, while the other still cares. That part wants to forgive, but the other half can't forget. The constant battle is overwhelming, and that is where I came to a compromise. Kill the person. Punish them for hurting you, and at the same time become intimate with them in the only way possible. The fear, the pain, the imminent death that is reflected in their eyes is a look meant only for you, only you will ever see it. The moans, the screams, all sounds are meant only for your ears. And my fox was the most intimate yet. His eyes were the most beautiful; his screams were the most musical. His blood was the purest ever shed. And so with every caress I deliver to his body; his gorgeous naked corpse, I remember those moments. Those are the ones I will treasure forever. And I don't believe I will ever find anyone whose death will awe me more than my fox's. I will take my pleasure inside this body, and he will be truly mine. Forever beautiful, forever loved.

**xxx**

I know that in a previous fic (long since removed) that I stated my hatred for Karasu. Well, he grew on me. Don't ask about this story. I woke up late at night and wondered what would happen if Karasu won the fight. The first thought, er, word that came to mind was necrophilia. I couldn't bring myself to write a full lemon, so a lime came out. Not even I could stomach graphic sex with a corpse. Reviews are welcome, if you feel like it.


End file.
